Preschool to Highschool
by PandaStrawberry
Summary: VanShion and Rokushi. Vanitas/Xion/Roxas if you don't know what that means xD A collection of oneshot scenes preschool to highschool style, and possibly a lemon later on. Please Review!
1. Nap

**Author's Note: Hey guys, taking a little break off Music and a Kiss! v I planned out a couple more and i _might_ do a lemon after like 8 chapters, but I dunno if you guys want it so people review or PM me if you want it to continue!**

* * *

Xion was running late to class. She had gotten lost in the hallways of the tiny little elementary school. Directions were confusing, with the older kids hollering 'left' or 'right' wherever she went. It was so much bigger than the daycare she was used to. Holding her breath, she took another hesitant step around the corner.

"Watch where you're going, kid."

She stumbled awkwardly, staring up to see someone with jet-black hair and golden eyes. He was tall, of course, but looking at his face, she could see that he was also in preschool too. The boy growled, which snapped her out.

"E-eh, I-I'm sorry. Do you know where…Mister Axel's class is?"

"I go there," he mumbled. It looked like he was about to stalk off, but he took another glance and offered her a help up. Xion was going to thank him, but his glaring eyes told her to stay silent.

After a bit, winding through the halls, they got to a darkened room.

"It's… nap time. Stupid idea, isn't it? We're five already."

Xion couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "You're funny." The boy smirked, but it was so faint the girl thought she was probably imagining it.

"Hey," he said suddenly, clicking open the door. "What's your name? I didn't see you here before."

"Xi-Xion," the girl whispered. "You?"

"…Vanitas. Van. Hurry up." With that, he left Xion in the dark. The girl tried not to whimper and wake up everyone in the room, so she stumbled into a corner. Nap time, was it? It was so cold…

She started to move a bit, but an elbow poked at her back. She squeaked slightly.

"Vaaaaaniii," he groaned, rubbing his head. In the darkness, Xion could make out spiky blond hair. When he blinked, she saw cerulean eyes. "Huh, you're new here."

"Sorry," Xion whispered, letting a tiny chatter escape her purpling lips. A silence followed, and the boy grinned at her.

"You cold?" he asked, taking her tiny hand in his, slowly dragging her nearer. "Van won't mind, he's too cool for nap time. He's my bro. I'm Roxas." Xion smiled. That was a nice name. She squeaked again though when she realized Roxas pulled her over his blanket.

"What are you…?" She waited a little bit for an answer, finding herself sandwiched between two people. It was so warm, and her face reddened a bit.

"Thought you needed some blanket, right?" Roxas grinned again and hugged her close.

After a short dose of silence, Xion finally fell asleep. It was such a long day, meeting Vanitas and now Roxas…

Not everyone was asleep though. The other person sharing Roxas' blanket turned, letting his golden eyes fall on the girl that had told him he was funny. The girl that didn't run away from him at first sight.

"Xion…" he mumbled, watching her breathe slowly.


	2. Strawberry kiss

**Author's Note: More Vanshion than rokushi this time! The chapters alternate. Please review if you want it to continue! v**

* * *

The next day, Xion was practically bouncing off the walls of the hallway. She flung open the door, jumping on Roxas and ruffling his hair.

"Heeey, that tickles!" Roxas laughed. They got along pretty well, sharing the same table along with Van and another boy named Sora. Those kids didn't talk as much.

Xion was rolling over to her chair a little later. It was going to be an exciting day today. Vanita's and Roxas's birthday was finally here. It meant that Mister Axel was going to bring in cake. Roxas said that it would be strawberry. So yummy…

"You can have the big piece." Roxas said, passing a plate over to Xion. "My treat!"

"I-I couldn't eat it all…" The girl flushed, licking a bit of cream off her cheek.

"Sure you can." The blond smiled.

After awhile Roxas was taken away by a few of his other friends. He was popular. Nobody could hold a grudge against him for a long time, except maybe Van…

Where was he, anyway?

Xion scurried around the room, looking in every corner and under the tables. She finally laid her big eyes on a spike of hair behind the bookshelf, and stood a couple of feet away from Van.

"It's your birthday!" The little girl cheered. "What are you doing?"

"Nosy much?" was all he said. His scowl was clearly visible, and his golden eyes looked at Xion with some kind of stubborn-ness. That didn't stop her from inching closer until she was snug in the corner with him, though. Who did she think she was?

"Come ooon. Van, I don't think you even ate a piece yet!"

"Eating cake is for losers." He mumbled, slightly turning away.

Xion pouted, clearly a little shaken. "…please?"

Vanitas flung around, a growl forming his mouth.

"Yeah, no wa—"

He was cut off with a quick fork in his mouth. Xion, through all that innocence in her ocean eyes, tricked him. Mischief sparkled in her eyes, and Van was confused. _How could she manage to be so annoying?_ None of the girls and boys he teased could manage staying by him for more than a minute, not including Roxas.

"Heh." Xion started giggling, leaving the fork in his mouth. She was going to turn and run, but Van couldn't let her win now, could he?

_You asked for it,_ he thought darkly, tapping Xion on the shoulder. Then, he glanced up at the classroom, making sure nobody would notice…

"Don't take the strawberry out, you idiot! Eat the thing!"

He wasn't. Vanitas flung the fork behind him and had his hand on the wall next to Xion. She looked so scared, somewhat like a tiny mouse, caught by a cat- no, a wolf- just like he liked it. Maybe his birthday wasn't going to be so dull as always after all.

Leaning forward, staring into her eyes, he pecked her lips. The girl let out a squeak as the wolf bit her lips, also cutting the strawberry. He let her have half of it, and she choked it down.

"I win," he finished, teasing Xion with his flickering gold eyes. The girl was speechless, but coughed a bit from eating the piece he gave her.

_It's so sweet, but Van… he's such a meanie._ The raven-haired girl thought, glaring at him as he stalked off..


End file.
